When a commercial paper transaction, such as a purchase using a check, typically occurs, the check is forwarded to a bank for processing. This processing may include scanning, sorting, and other physical and electronic handling of the checks or other similar items. The bank may generate one or more Automated Clearing House (ACH) or other similar communications based on the processing of checks from multiple account holders or points-of-sale. The bank sends the ACH communications to the appropriate recipient banks, often through a posting system, to conduct the appropriate debit and credit transactions in the associated demand deposit account (DDA).